I Love You, So Much
by Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom
Summary: Musim semi adalah musim cintaku dengannya /Jadilah dirimu sendiri, karena aku menyukaimu saat kau menjadi dirimu/ for birth Day AoLia Seiya AoLia Agustine yang telat hampir satu bulan/ RnR, please ... .


**I Love You, So much** Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom

Desklaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** EYD berantakan, feel gak kerasa, typo bertebaran, dan ke-gaje-an tingkat akut.

For Birth Day ** AoLia Seiya (AoLia Agustine)**

**I Love You, So Much**

Angin musim semi yang berhembus itu membuat suasana indah di musim yang selalu dinantikan setiap insan di Negara itu. Kicauan burung yang saling bersahut-sahutan seolah menjadi musik penenang bagi jiwa-jiwa yang terkekang, aliran sungai yang begitu tenang hingga membuat suasana hati menjadi nyaman, padang bunga yang enak dipandang mata pun terlihat membentang di setiap sudut kota ini … mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana ini ialah … musim semi yang menakjubkan.

Sebuah bangku panjang di tengah-tengah taman kota itu terlihat seorang gadis yang duduk sendirian, berkali-kali dia terlihat menghembuskan napas dengan, gusar? Bukankah ini musim yang selalu dia nantikan? Bukankah musim ini adalah musim kelahirannya? Lalu kenapa dia gusar?

"Hhhh … Lama …" desah gadis bermahkota senada dengan bunga sakura itu, kedua manik klorofilnya kini sedang mencari-cari sesuatu yang begitu ia nanti-nantikan kedatangannya. Namun nihil, seseorang yang telah membuatnya menunggu berjam-jam itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Ke mana sih, dia?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, kedua kakinya mulai gatal dan terlihat kini dia sedang menghentak-hentakkan penopang tubuh itu secara bergantian. Matanya menatap nanar sebuah boneka teddy berwarna pink di sampingnya, bibirnya mulai bergetar ketika dia menyentuh boneka itu.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu menatap bosan tumpukkan kertas yang berada di depannya, kepalanya mulai terasa pening sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Musim semi baru saja dimulai dan kau masih harus mengerjakan lembaran-lembaran laporan juga proposal perusahaan yang begitu membingungkan, kini pemuda itu mulai kecewa akan nasib yang tengah menimpanya.

Berkali-kali dia menatap jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya berharap waktu bisa berhenti sekarang supaya dia bisa kabur menemui kekasihnya. Pemuda raven itu mulai mempercepat gerak tangannya dalam memeriksa, menandatangani, mengomentari, dan mencoret kertas-kartas itu. Pegal? Jangan ditanya lagi, andai pemuda itu bisa mengganti tangannya dengan tangan yang baru maka pemuda itu akan senang hati melakukannya.

.

.

.

Kini gadis itu mulai putus asa atas penantiannya menunggu pujaan hatinya yang tak kujung datang juga, kesal sekali rasanya. Pemuda itu yang membuat janji kenapa dia yang harus menunggu? Hah! Tidak adil.

"Lihat saja nanti!" Gadis itu kemudian menyambar boneka teddy _pink _di sebelahnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah sebuah tong yang berada di pinggir taman itu. Sekilas hatinya nampak ragu namun tetap ia lakukan juga perbuatannya, dilemparkannya boneka imut nan lucu itu ke tong yang ada di depannya kemudian berjalan menjauhi taman itu dengan perasaan dongkol yang amat luar biasa.

.

.

.

"Hah … hah … hah …" Pemuda emo itu mempercepat gerak langkahnya memasuki sebuah taman kota yang sudah ramai pengunjung. Berkali-kali dia melirik jam tangannya hingga bibirnya menggumamkan kalimat tak jelas.

Kedua _onyx_-nya menelusuri setiap taman sedang langkahnya tak mau berhenti barang sedetik pun. Dia menghampiri sebuah bangku yang kini tengah dihuni oleh dua orang ibu-ibu beserta buah hati mereka masing-masing.

"Sial …" desisnya pelan hingga hanya dirinya saja, lah yang mampu mendengarnya. Kedua kakinya mulai melangkah lagi mengelilingi taman itu hingga ia putus asa akan pencariannya yang sia-sia.

'Ke mana kau, Cherry?' tanyanya dalam hati._ Well_, pemuda itu tahu bahkan sangat tahu bahwa dia telah membuat kesalahan yang besar! Membuat janji bertemu dengannya namun dia datang terlambat 3 jam dari jam yang telah disepakati, benar-benar hal konyol jika diingat-ingat hanya karena tumpukkan kertas dia harus menelantarkan gadisnya yang tak bersalah selama 3 jam lamanya.

Tiba-tiba _onyx_-nya melebar saat melihat seorang petugas kebersihan sedang mangambil tong sampah, bukan petugasnya dan tong sampahnya yang membuat dia tertarik memperhatikan mereka, tapi 'sesuatu' yang berada di dalam tong sampah itu.

"Bukankah itu …"

Bruummmm

Terlambat! Mobil pengangkut sampah kota itu telah melesat jauh meninggalkan pemuda onyx itu yang masih terbengong sendirian.

"Arrrrggggghhhhh!" Pemuda itu menjambak rambut tatanan pantat ayamnya kesal dan dengan geramnya dia segera berlari mengejar mobil pengangkut sampah yang telah dengan kurang ajarnya membawa lari benda berharga miliknya.

"BERHENTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Suara itu sukses membuat puluhan burung yang hinggap di dahan berterbangan tak karuan, membuat bayi-bayi kecil yang tenang mulai ketakutan hingga menangis, dan berhasil membuat semua penghuni taman itu menutup kedua telinganya.

**~~~~~ I Love You, So Much ~~~~~**

Seorang dosen yang selalu mengoar-ngoarkan semangat masa mudanya terlihat sedang asyik menerangkan materi yang jelas-jelas melenceng jauh dari mata diklat hari ini. Saking asyiknya dosen itu pada perkataannya sendiri tanpa menyadari semua murid di kelas itu tak lagi memperhatikannya, mereka malah asyik menciptakan kegiatan barunya sendiri.

Seorang gadis dengan surai paling langka itu menatap nanar ke arah jendela kelas itu, iris _emerald_-nya menerawang jauh akan angan-angan dalam benaknya. Kenangan indah dengan pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai sang kekasih hati memutar pelan dalam kilasan-kilasan menyenangnkan di otaknya, namun kilasa-kilasan itu terpaksa harus berganti dengan perasaan ngilu karena hari ini.

Betapa pun gadis itu kesal dengan pemudanya, tetap saja ada rasa lain yang lebih besar dari rasa dongkolnya hari ini. Rasa yang begitu indah dan hanya dialami beberapa kali saat kita hidup, hingga akan menjadi rasa yang paling berkesan sepanjang perjalanan usia.

Puuukkkkk

Sebuah bongkahan kertas seperti bola mengenai kepala merah jambunya hingga ia harus menoleh melihatnya. Kedua alisnya mengkerut melihat kertas itu, kedua maniknya mengitari isi kelas berharap menemukan si pelempar.

Seorang gadis dengan surai blonde pucat tengah tersenyum sambil mengerling genit padanya. Ah~ rupanya perbuatan sahabatnya. Dengan pelan namun pasti Sakura melihat isi kertas itu hingga ia menaikkan satu alisnya saat sudah membaca isinya.

'**Kenapa kau melamun, **_**Forhead**_**? Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Sasuke-mu?'**

Sakura tersenyum simpul atas pertanyaan telak yang diajukan sahabat karibnya, dengan ogah-ogahan dia mengambil pennanya dan membalas isi surat itu kemudian kembali melempar bongkahan kertas itu ke bangku Ino yang memang agak jauh darinya.

'**Hari ini dia membuatku menunggu kurang lebih selama 3 jam, padahal dia yang membuat janji '**

Ino saling menautkan alisnya saat membaca balasan dari sahabat pink-nya.

'**WOW! Meski Shikamaru pemalas, tapi dia tak pernah membuatku menunggu selama itu. Sabar Saku, mungkin pekerjaannya menumpuk. Maklum, lah … dia kan direktur muda ^,^'**

Sakura mulai mendesah kecewa saat mendapat jawaban dari Ino yang secara tak langsung sedang memamerkan hubungannya.

'**Ya … aku memang harus SABAR'**

Kertas itu melayang lagi hingga mengenai kepala sahabat blondenya. Dengan cekatan Ino segera membalas surat Sakura sambil tersenyum sumringah.

'**SEMANGAT, Saku!'**

Kata itu'lah yang mengakhiri obrolan tak langsung mereka, hingga beberapa menit setelah itu jam pelajaran pun selesai. Para penghuni kelas itu menghambur keluar kelas dengan perasaan riang gembira, terkecuali seorang gadis _bubble-gum_ yang berjalan terseok-seok dengan tatapan hampa.

"Jangan seperti itu, _Forhead_! Kau hampir mirip vampire yang tidak minum darah selama seratus tahun tahu!" Ino mencoba menenangkan hati sahabat karibnya yang sungguh memang bisa dikatakan naas itu.

"Aku takut, Ino."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Saat dia sedang dekat dengan sekretarisnya, entah mengapa aku merasa takut jika dia berpaling dariku. Aku takut, … sangat takut," ucap Sakura lirih. Dari nada yang digunakan Sakura saat ini Ino sudah tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah dilanda keputus asaan akan cinta yang tengah dia jalani bersama dengan pemuda tampan Uchiha itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura!" Ino meraih pundak Sakura kemudian menghadapkannya hingga ia bisa menatap emerald rapuh itu.

"Dia mencintaimu. Dan dia tak akan pernah berpaling darimu! Jujur saja, meski waktunya memang selalu tersita di kantor bersama sekretarsinya, Hinata. Bukan berarti dia akan berpaling darimu, dia sangat mencintaimu! Kau mengerti?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah saat mendengar penuturan sahabat pirangnya. Gadis musim semi itu tahu bahwa sahabatnya tak akan membiarkannya terpuruk akan masalah yang dialaminya apa lagi menyangkut perasaannya.

"Kita ke kedai Ramen, yuk! Aku yang akan traktir," ucap Ino sambil menarik sahabatnya namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai melihat seseorang yang tengh berdiri di gerbang depan Universitas mereka.

"Sa … kura," ucap Ino tergagap sambil menunjuk arah gerbang. Sakura yang tak tahu apa-apa segera menolehkan kepalanya ke depan gerbang dan begitu mengejutkan baginya ketika manik klorofilnya menemukan sosok yang telah membuatnya jengkel tadi pagi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya …" Ino segera melesat duluan menuju gerbang sambil berlari keluar Universitas mereka. Saat berpapasan di sebelah Sasuke, Ino menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat dan segera berlari menjauh.

Sakura yang masih gondok dengan kejadian tadi pagi segera mengikuti langkah Ino dari belakang, namun naas baginya karena lengannya ditahan oleh lengan kekar seoarng pemuda yang tak ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura menarik tangannya dengan paksa berusaha lepas dari jerat lengan kekar Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membuangnya?!" Hampir terdengar seperti bentakan bagi Sakura, karena Sasuke meniggikan volume suaranya.

Klorofilnya memandang kaget sebuah benda yang tengah dipegang oleh tangan kiri Sasuke, sebuah benda yang menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang pemuda itu. sebuah benda yang tadi pagi dia gunakan sebagai pelampiasan emosinya dengan pemuda itu.

"Da-darimana, darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Bahkan hanya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan itu tenggorokannya serasa terceka.

"Darimana? Menurutmu darimana, hah!" Sasuke kembali menaikkan volume suaranya, kini perasaan pemuda emo itu tak mampu digambarkan untuk sekarang. Terlalu sakit dia mendapati benda pemberiannya terongok tak berguna bersama sampah sebelum dia mengambilnya kembali.

"A-aku … aku …" Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata, dia terlalu takut sekarang. Kini dia mulai menyesal, kenapa dia harus membuang boneka imut itu ke tong sampah?

"Jika kau marah karena aku terlambat datang ke taman, kau tak perlu membuang ini? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa benda ini adalah ikatan antara kau dan aku? Kenapa kau mebuangnya? Apa ikatan kita sudah berakhir sekarang? Apa kau sudah bosan denganku? Jawab aku, Sakura. JAWAB AKU!" Bahkan sekarang Sasuke tak peduli jika sekarag dia kehilanganimej Uchiha-nya.

"Hentikan, Sasu! Hentikan!" jerit Sakura parau, kini matanya berkaca-kaca saat memandang _onyx _di depannya … perasaannya benar-benar kacau.

"Aku menunggumu kurang lebih 3 jam! Kau yang membuat janji tapi kau tak tepati. Aku sakit! Aku merasa terlupakan, Sasuke!" Sakura menjauhkan jarak di antara mereka berdua, kaki mungilnya melangkah mundur berharap dapat lari dari situasi ini.

"Menunggu itu hal yang mebosankan, kau tahu itu, kan? Terkadang bahkan aku berharap ingin menjadi seperti Hinata yang selalu berada di dekatmu hampir di setiap waktu," Sakura meremas tangannya kesal kini dia harus mengungkapkan semuanya tanpa terkecuali, "Tapi sayang, sekeras apa pun aku mencoba aku tak akan bisa. Dulu aku berpikir bahwa aku tak pantas untuk menerimamu karena perbedaanku dengan Hinata yang cukup jauh, aku putus asa …"

"Sakura, kau-"

"Cukup! Hentikan! Tak tahukah kau Sasuke bahwa selama ini aku berusaha untuk selalu sigap dan cepat seperti Hinata? Tapi sayang sekali aku tak pernah bisa, aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi sepertinya. Aku selalu kalah dengannya, selalu kalah. Hingga saat aku merenungkan persamaan kami, aku tahu kami masih memiliki persamaan. Selalu ingin berada di dekat Sasuke, Selalu ingin bersama Sasuke, Salalu ingin dipeluk Sasuke, dan … selalu ingin dicintai Sasuke. Meski Hinata sekarang adalah sekretarismu tapi aku takut kau akan kembali lagi padanya, begitu tersiksanya aku saat menyadari bahwa jarak antara kau dan dia sangat dekat bahkan melebihi aku yang kekasihmu?"

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih terpaku akan ucapannya, gadis itu meraih tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam boneka teddy pink yang sudah lusuh itu.

"Kumohon … izinkan aku untuk menyimpan ini." Sakura memandang nanar ke arah Sasuke. _Onyx_ bertemu _emerald_, _pink_ dengan _dark blue_ yang sama-sama menahan emosi yang meluap.

"Gadis bodoh …" perkataan Sasuke tadi baru saja meruntuhkan pertahanan Sakura, air mata yang dibendungnya dari tadi meleleh sudah … pertahanannya hancur.

"Kenapa kau memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu?" Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura dan segera mendekapnya erat ke dalam dada bidangnya.

"Kau tak perlu menjadi sama dengan Hinata, karena aku suka Sakura-ku yang seperti ini. Sakura yang selalu semangat, Sakura yang selalu ceria, dan Sakura yang selalu bersikap manja padaku. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Sakura tak perlu meniru orang lain."

"Sasuke …. hiks … hiks …" Sakura menangis di dalam dekapan Sasuke, menumpahkan semua rasa kesalnya di sana.

"Sasuke …"

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Kau … bau," Sakura segera menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke, saat hendak menjauh Sasuke kembali menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lepas, Sasu! Kau bau …"

"Kau kira aku begini karena siapa?" Sasuke menatap Sakura intens menjeratnya dalam belenggu _onyx_-nya yang kelam, pemuda Uchiha itu sengaja menempelkan kedua jidat mereka, kemudian hidung dan …

**~~~~I love You, So Much~~~~**

_Ketika kegelapan akan menghadang_

_Aku mulai ketakutan … akan nasib yang akan datang_

_Namun kau datang dengan membawa harapan_

_Sebuah cahaya impian untukku sang gadis kegelapan_

_Mengajariku cara yang benar mengenal alam_

_Aku terkesiap akan semua yang kau lakukan_

_Hingga aku sadar, diriku telah lama tenggelam_

_Dalam buaian indah sebuah ikatan sakral_

_Yang akan mengikat kita … selamanya …_

_I Love You, So Much_

**The end**

Aih … meski telat, Haku mau ucapin OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO semoga kamu bisa jadi anak yang berguna bagi Nusa, Bangsa, Agama, keluarga, dan diri kamu sendiri … maaf telat ya, Beb… ^.^b … Maaf Fict-nya mengecewakan banget.


End file.
